Traición
Traición is the sixth episode of the second season of Polimis and Pokerox27's Breathing Again. It is the twelfth episode overall. It premiered on October 9, 2018. Plot Danna, Magdiel, Brian and Karla race through the woods towards the school. An herd of walkers follows close behind. Valentin tells his team that he's going to get the RV, and redirect the breakaway herd before it reaches the school, so Danna's group can get to the school without trouble. Danna and Magdiel lead the group towards the school. Walkers attack, sending the group into a panic: Brian fires wildly into the air, and hits Magdiel in the leg. Danna becomes paralyzed with fear, and a walker almost bites Karla on the shoulder. Believing herself bitten, Karla tells Brian she is hoping she'll get to see the school one last time before succumbing to her walker bite. Danna insists they stop to treat Magdiel's leg. Andrea's group checks cars in an abandoned town to see if any can be used to lead the herd away. Andrea recognizes the town as a location she and Hannia used to hang out. Andrea admits she misses Hannia. Reluctantly, Majo tasks Andrea with showing them how to get through the town. With Andrea leading the way, the group comes upon a group of walkers feasting on a deceased. Danna becomes paralyzed with fear again, but snaps out of it when Magdiel calls her name. The group backtracks, only to be confronted by more walkers. They retreat into a pet store, where Allison formulates a plan to set fire to a nearby building to distract the herd. Andrea suggests a feed store, and offers to lead Allison there. Over the walkie, Magdiel fills Valentin in on her plan. Meanwhile, Valentin sprints down the road and fights off a group of walkers, cutting his hand in the process. Back in the pet store, Magdiel points out that her injuries are slowing everyone down. She urges the group to keep going without her. Danna looks pointedly at Brian, and refuses to leave anyone behind. Out in the town, Allison and Andrea find a walker pinned beneath a car. Allison insists on killing the walker herself. After stabbing it in the head, she and Allison hear gunfire erupt from the direction of the school. They take off running. Meanwhile, Valentin is sprinting down the road, desperate to reach the RV. He finds a deceased in the road, being eaten by zombies. After dispatching the walkers, Valentin loots the man's body and continues down the road, where he finally reaches the RV. Danna's group sits quietly, watching as walkers (drawn by the sound of gunfire) move past the storefront. Danna sees Karla writing a farewell note to Fer. When she tries to hand it to Danna, she refuses to take it. Instead, she writes, "You're getting home," on Karla's arm, and shows it to her. Suddenly, walkers that had been lurking in the back room of the store begin pounding on an interior door, drawing the attention of the walkers outside. As the herd arrives in town, Danna's group races out of the store, guns blazing. Meanwhile, Andrea and Allison reach the feed store only to find that it's already been burned to the ground. Andrea desperately urges Allison to suggest another building as the massive herd moves toward them. Danna's group reaches a gate and climbs over it one by one. The herd catches up and claws at Karla and Majo as they clamber over. Walkers attemp to pull Majo, but she is saved by Karla, but Majo pushes Karla to the walkers, they drag Karla off the gate as Danna looks on in horror. In another part of town, walkers corner Andrea and Allison in an alley. Andrea climbs a dumpster and helps Allison up, as walkers surround them and grab at their feet. After staring at the teeming horde all around them, a sudden calm comes over Allison. "Good riddance", she tells Andrea and shoots her in the head. Allison gets knocked into the herd by Andrea's falling corpse and screams as she is swarmed by the herd of feasting walkers. Grim and exhausted, Danna, Brian and Majo help Magdiel limp through the woods. As they wade through a creek, Majo is shocked to see her blood-soaked reflection in the water. Meanwhile, Valentin stops the RV at the edge of the woods, where Danna directed her to intercept the herd. She tries to reach Danna and Fer by walkie, but receives no response. She then radios Yamileth to inform her that the breakaway herd will soon be back on track. As Valentin waits, two people sneak into the RV and fire at him – one of them it's the girl that knocked Alicia out. Valentin dives for cover and returns fire, forcing them to retreat. Fer hears gunfire over the walkie and calls Valentin's name, but gets no response. Danna, Brian and Magdiel arrive at the school, Joel opens the gate for them and asks about Majo, Andrea, Allison and Karla's whereabouts, but nobody answers. Valentin tries to start the RV but the engine falters. He keeps trying and trying, but without luck as the massive breakaway herd starts to emerge from the forest just beside him. As Yamileth takes in the aftermath of the Scavengers' deadly attack, Valentin sprints toward the school as walkers emerge from the woods and surround him. Magdiel opens the gate for Valentin, slamming it shut just as the massive herd arrives. Terrified survivors gather by the wall as the herd pounds on the other side. Valentin assures everyone that Fer will return and lure the walkers away, with Andrea and Allison right behind them. He urges residents to keep noise and bright lights to a minimum, in the meantime. In the alley where Allison and Andrea tumbled off a dumpster into a herd of walkers, Andrea lies pinned underneath Allison' body as walkers disembowel it, having survived the headshot. Eventually, Andrea squirms to safety underneath the dumpster, stabbing at the walkers reaching for her until their corpses block her in. Days pass as Andrea waits for the herd to move on. Finally, she crawls out and searches for water. "Heads up," says a voice, moments before a water bottle hits the ground. It's Karla, who is standing on the roof of an adjacent building. She runs away and Andrea chases her into the street, but loses her. Co-Starring *TBA Deaths *Allison Torres Trivia *First appearance of Ivan *Last appearance of Allison Torres *Traición is a spanish word that means betrayal. *The title of the episode refers to both Majo and Allison's betrayal towards Karla and Andrea Solis, respectively. **Karla helps Majo climb the fence to escape the walkers, but ends up being pushed by her. **Andrea helps Allison climb a dumpster to prevent the walkers from getting her, but is shot in the head by Allison Category:Season 2 (Breathing Again)